1. Field
The present discovery and invention relate generally to graphical user interfaces for computer systems and relate in particular to graphical user interfaces for special computer vision systems, sometimes and herein known as "Augmented Reality.TM." computer vision systems. Graphical user interfaces of the invention find great novelty in their interaction, responsiveness and function related to these highly specialized computer vision systems.
A clear and complete description of computer vision systems has been disclosed as U.S. pending patent application having a Ser. No. 08/119,360. In addition, some basic and preliminary description of graphical user interfaces as they may particularly relate to computer vision systems appears in the disclosure U.S. pending patent application having a Ser. No. 08/307,360. Further, other concepts and ideas relating to graphical user interfaces, were presented in disclosure U.S. pending patent application having a Ser. No. 08/411,299. Each of those three pending U.S. patent applications is believed to contain considerably useful information as it may relate to the present invention. Accordingly, each of those documents is incorporated herein this disclosure, by reference thereto.
2. Prior Art
A graphical user interface is a computer generated graphical device which a computer user may employ to interact with, or command, a computer system to take some action or actions. A commonly recognized graphical user interface is known quite well to most computer users as a "Menu". One example of a Menu includes a list of option selections presented in a simple list box. A user may select an option by pointing a cursor to it via a pointing device. Some pointing devices include: a mouse, a trackball, and scrolling keys or other tactile means. Pressing "enter" or "clicking" a mouse button while a cursor is pointing to a selection then commands the computer to execute a function associated with the option selected.
Various types of Menus have been configured to interact with a user in different ways. Sometimes, and depending upon the application being run on a computer, one type of Menu may provide better function than another type. Two common types are discussed here to illustrate how a graphical user interface may preferentially interact with a particular application. A "pop-up" type Menu and a "drop-down" type Menu each act differently; each having certain cooperation with respect to the application which the computer is running.
A "pop-up" type Menu may be initiated by some event in a computer program. It typically interrupts normal program activity. For example, if a computer error occurs, a "pop-up" Menu may appear in the middle of a display screen and offer a user the options: "continue" or "start over".
In comparison, a "drop-down" Menu is typically initiated by request of a user. For example, an icon on a "tool bar" may indicate a group of tasks related to a common feature. Stimulating ("pointing and clicking") the icon causes a Menu box to drop down therefrom and into the display area The Menu may have a list of possible command options which are selectable by a user. "Pop-up" type Menus, therefore, cooperate better with internal or automatic mechanisms which may initiate them and "drop-down" Menus may be better suited for functions which are initiated by a user. These are only a few of the many features well known in the arts of computer graphical user interface design.
Sometimes an application which a computer is running suggests a certain type of graphical user interface. Very elegantly designed "drop-down" Menus having advanced features are used with sophisticated drawing programs. Examples which thoroughly illustrate this are the Menus employed by the CorelDRAW!.TM. drawing software packages. Those having experience with advanced drawing software packages will appreciate how clever Menu configuration may greatly enhance the ease-of-use and efficiency of the application.
There exists many fundamental differences between the display of a simple personal computer and the display of a computer vision system. A computer vision system may employ an electronic camera and a computer graphics generator to formulate augmented images of real scenes in real-time. Composite images presented at the display of a computer vision system may be comprised of optically acquired images having been modified or augmented with computer generated graphics. The computer generated graphics may relate to objects detected (or otherwise "known" by the computer) in the scene being addressed. In particular, some objects are identified by their known location. The objects may be graphically simulated by, and superimposed onto "real" or optically acquired images of the objects.
It may be desirable for the user to command a computer vision system to perform various functions. Standard Menus, or other graphical user interfaces, can be employed by computer vision systems to provide for user interface function. However, since computer vision systems behave very differently than common computer systems, Menus which might be most useful in computer vision systems are heretofore completely unknown.
Particular function and features associated with computer vision systems which are not found in common computer systems suggest graphical user interfaces may be uniquely arranged to cooperate with those functions and features particular to those specialized systems. The present inventors have now discovered some very useful and valuable configurations of graphical user interfaces as they may particularly apply to computer vision systems. These new graphical user interfaces provide surprising results when considering the benefits they may provide to users of computer vision systems which employ them. The new graphical user interfaces tend to facilitate operation, enhance functionality, improve interpretation of images, increase understanding of scenes. These graphical user interfaces operate in a way which is not and cannot be used with prior systems.